


Winning the Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #164: “Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat.” ― F. Scott Fitzgerald, Parkin’s Pincer.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #164: “Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat.” ― F. Scott Fitzgerald, Parkin’s Pincer.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winning the Game

~

“What the hell move was that?” Harry asked.

“Parkin’s Pincer!” Ron scowled. “The Falcons use it on the Cannons. Wish I’d warned our Chasers about it.” 

“You couldn’t predict they’d do that.” 

“Still.” Ron narrowed his eyes. “There’s Malfoy. You two still—?” 

“Dating? Yes.” 

Ron sighed. 

“If it ends, I’ll let you know,” said Harry.

“Right.” Ron eyed Draco suspiciously. “I don’t get what you see in him.” 

Draco, clearly able to hear him, smirked. “It’s the fabulous sex, Weasley,” he called out. “What else could it be?” 

A look of horror crossed Ron’s face. “I didn’t need to know that.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have asked,” said Draco. 

Harry smiled. “He has you there, mate.” 

“Whatever.” Ron rolled his eyes. “See you tomorrow at practice, Harry.” He nodded at Draco. “Malfoy.” 

“Weasley.”

“One day you two will actually get along and I’ll keel over from shock,” said Harry after Ron left.

“You’ll die of old age first,” predicted Draco. “Nice game, by the way.” 

Harry blinked. “We lost.” 

“Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat. You’ll win next time.” Draco steered him towards the Apparation point. “And in the meantime, you get magnificent sex as a consolation prize.” 

“Do I?” Harry grinned. “I’m feeling better already.” 

“I thought you’d see it that way.” 

Once home, Draco dragged Harry into the bathroom. “Now,” he purred, eyeing Harry, “let’s get you…clean.” 

Harry disrobed in record time, and no sooner had he got his uniform off than was Draco, naked, on him. Sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth, he walked him backwards until he hit the shower wall. 

The water came on automatically, soaking them, but they ignored it, caressing each other, biting at each other’s lips as they moved together. 

Drawing back, Draco spun Harry, and after a lubrication and stretching spell, Draco slid inside him, fucking him with rhythmic, even strokes. All too soon, they were shuddering, coming, collapsing onto the shower floor as the water washed over them. 

When they’d recovered, Draco helped Harry up and they cleaned up. 

“So you think we’ll win tomorrow?” Harry asked as they cuddled together in bed. 

Draco hummed, drawing him close. “I know you will.” 

~


End file.
